MIS 2 AMORES
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Eriol x Sakura x Shaoran]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. En verdad le gusta como le hace el amor no es que su marido no la haga sentir mujer, esto es diferente... simplemente los ama a los dos.
1. El maldito placer que me provocas

**_. MIS 2 AMORES . _**

Por: **Maeda Ai**

_Capitulo 1:_ _¡El maldito placer que me provocas!._

**

* * *

**

**Rayos, espero que no demore más en llegar. **

Un hombre alto, de tez blanda, cabello negro y que impone respeto y temor a pesar de su amable mirada, espera ansioso la llegada de alguien.

Las once menos quince y aun no llega; dos horas esperándola en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero hoy no ha llegado. Jamás llega impuntual a sus encuentros y esta espera lo hace ponerse furioso de tan solo pensar que se esconde de el, aunque esto sea inútil... pero también siente miedo de que de alguna u otra forma ella empiece a escaparse de sus brazos para ser completamente de él; de ser así, jamás lo soportaría... ¿Cómo vivir si eso pasara?.

Las luces de un taxi alumbran la oscuridad del lugar de encuentro; una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño-corto baja del auto y se dirige sin titubear hacia el joven que la aguarda. La chica se detiene a un par de metros de su "cita" y lo mira con seriedad absoluta...quizás con algo de rencor.

El hombre pasa su mano por su frente, siguiendo por su cabello y mientras muestra una sonrisa maliciosa, le dice:

**Tan agresiva como siempre; ¿Lista para una noche más de intensos pasión y sexo?.**

Su acompañante femenina se enfureció visiblemente; se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada con todas las fuerzas y coraje que tenia en ese momento, volteando a un lado el rostro del chico.

El joven no puso resistencia a la "agresión", y la miro de frente aun con la misma sonrisa insultante; toco su roja mejilla y...

**Me encanta que hagas eso, pero me gusta más escuchar tus suplicas por que no me detenga, o cuando dices que no hay mejor hombre que yo, que nadie te hace gozar tanto en la cama... no, Sakura?.**

Kinomoto siente impotencia, coraje, humillación y varias emociones recorrer su cuerpo; los momentos de placer le habían hecho decir cosas que no quería¿o si deseaba decirlas?.

Aquel hombre la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta su auto; ofreció llevarla al lugar que ella deseara, pero Sakura se opuso, argumentó que quería terminar con eso lo más pronto posible.

**Ah!... estas ansiosa por estar con migo¿no?; descuida, te dejare tan satisfecha como siempre.**

Ella solo atino a sonrojarse de vergüenza e ignorar ese comentario tan atrevido y descarado.

Al termino de unos minutos ambos llegaron a un hotel, el mismo de siempre. Era propiedad del joven que la acompañaba..."su nido de amor", o más bien su templo de traición e infidelidad.

El chico se puso a hablar de algo con la recepcionista y esta le entregó unas llaves. El volvió con Sakura y la guió hasta su habitación.

Ambos estaban frente a la puerta de la suite 404; el la sujetó y la cargó sobre su hombro por si se oponía. Al entrar, la dejo caer sobre la cama.

**Brusco!...no tenías que hacer eso. **

Dijo ella mientras su acompañante cerraba la puerta con varios seguros.

**Siempre reservas la misma suite, verdad?. **

Ella no obtuvo respuesta de inmediato, por el contrario, el muchacho parecía ignorarla. Estaba ocupado despojándose de su ropa. Al estar totalmente desnudo, Kinomoto, avergonzada y ruborizada, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, cosa que le causo gracia a su "amigo", y como no, si varias veces atrás lo había visto totalmente desnudo, de todas formas, ella siempre se avergonzaba al verlo así.

**Este inmueble es mío, por ello lo de la habitación. ¿Sabes que nadie ha ocupado esta suite, solo tu y yo?.**

Le mencionó él, como respuesta a su ya muy anterior comentario.

_Esto no es justo, yo no tengo una sola prenda encima y ella esta bastante arropada, hay que hacer que las cosas estén iguales._

Pensó su "carcelero" mientras se acercaba a ella y se posaba sobre la cama, de frente a su amiga. Dejo sus lentes a un lado, estrecho a la mujer, la apretó contra su cuerpo lo más que pudo; la besó apasionadamente casi sin dejarla tomar aliento.

El contacto entre sus labios la hizo vibrar de deseo, y él lo sintió; Así que recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de la mujer con sus manos, sintiendo las curvas del mismo bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Retiró cada prenda con cierta violencia, dejando a su compañera en la misma condición en que el se encontraba.

**Por favor, detente...ya no deseo hacerlo más. **

Suplicaba la hechicera, aun sabiendo que las suplicas no le ayudarían en nada. Él, solo sonrió irónico sabiendo que sus ruegos, al final, serían para continuar amándola.

El muchacho, ni lento, ni perezoso, guió sus labios a los labios vaginales de su acompañante, succionando el interior y probando desesperadamente lo que el consideraba como un regalo del cielo. Introdujo su lengua lo más profundo posible, explorando el secreto que guarda cada mujer en su cuerpo desnudo, secreto que el había descubierto en una mujer ajena, que pertenecía ya a otro hombre, el cual ni enterado de esto estaba.

Y sin importarle aquello, el hacia el cuerpo de Sakura más suyo que de nadie, aunque dispusiera de ella a medias, con cierta limitación.

Saber que en ese momento la tenia para él, solo para él... no solo lo hacia feliz, lo volvía loco de deseo, excitación y poder; ella era lo único que le faltaba para tenerlo todo en el mundo.

Embriagado con su aroma de mujer y el exquisito sabor de su vagina, el muchacho saboreo por última vez en la noche de los placeres de la intimidad de Kinomoto; haciendo círculos al rededor del clítoris de la chica... mordisqueándolo suavemente y finalmente succionándolo por unos instantes, acto que le provocó un fuerte orgasmo a Sakura... la fuerza del placer máximo que recorría su cuerpo la hizo gritar de gozo, grito que fue acompañado por el nombre de su amante...

**Ahh!... Eriol, Eriiooooll !. **

A Hiragizawa le complacía mucho que su amante suplicase de esa forma por él.

Comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de la chica besando cada rincón del mismo con gran intensidad y desesperación.

Su vientre, jugueteaba con su ombligo; unos minutos disfrutando sus pequeños, pero apetecibles y bien formados senos, y por último sus labios rosa muerto, tenue.

Eriol saboreo el lápiz labial que cubría los labios que tanto amaba y la profundidad de la boca de Sakura, mientras que esta, alcanzaba a beber un poco de sus flujos vaginales, los cuales aun sobrevivían en la boca de su amante.

Sakura estaba totalmente rendida de pasión y ansias ante su poseedor de noches prohibidas y condenadas.

Por lo general, siempre era de esa forma; ella se resistía a seguir reuniéndose con él, pero de una u otra forma terminaba entregándosele en alma y cuerpo.

¿Por qué, si ella amaba a otro hombre, como pudo enredarse con otro?.

Sucede que en una ocasión, con copas de más y un pequeño mal entendido con su marido, cayo inevitablemente en las redes de Eriol, y a pesar de que con lo poco consciente que estaba trató de resistirse y evitar acostarse con él, no estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para lograrlo. Además, Hiragizawa prácticamente la violó... pero si la obligó, entonces por que sigue acostándose con él?. Habrá utilizado algún hechizo, era atracción física?... no.

Ella sigue entregándosele por la simple razón de que la satisface bastante en la cama.

La primera vez, a pesar de haber sido violada, terminó rendida de placer y aceptando colaborar para que fuera cosa de dos y no sólo de una persona.

En verdad le gusta como le hace el amor, no es que su marido no la haga sentir mujer; esto es diferente, el posee su cuerpo de una forma especial... quizás por su alto nivel de magia, no sabría decir porque; y aunque quiera negarlo... le tiene cariño a la reencarnación del amo Clow, y eso hace las cosas un poco más complicadas.

Kinomoto se involucro un poco más en su relación e inclino su cabeza a la entrepierna de hechicero. Tomó entre sus manos el pene erecto de su amante y lo introdujo en su boca una y otra vez.

Oh, Dios, eso desquiciaba a Eriol; era en ese punto cuando Sakura tenia el control de la situación.

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la agonía del placer, Hiragizawa gemía débilmente para no doblegarse ante su compañera; tratando de alejar los desesperados labios de Sakura de su ya extremadamente sensible miembro, le dijo:

**Es, espera... terminare viniéndome en tu boca y lo que deseo más que nada es, es ...entrar ****lo más profundo posible en tu cuerpo.**

**Hazlo, hazlo que no puedo dar marcha atrás... en estos momentos nada me importa, solo tuy**** estas cuatro paredes que nos aprisionan.**

La confesión de la Card Master no hizo sino convencer a Eriol de que él siempre tendría control sobre ella; la tenia en la palma de la mano. Estaba seguro de que si en ese momento le pedía fugarse con él, lo haría, aunque se arrepintiese después.

Kinomoto parecía no estar en sus cabales, no estar con sus cinco sentidos funcionando, parecía ser otra¿Es que acaso su amante la hizo cambiar?.

Prueba de ello es que adopto una posición en cuatro, mostrándole el trasero a su otro hombre, rogándole, suplicándole que la penetrara de inmediato y sin consideraciones.

**Quiero tenerte aquí, dentro mío, y que esta noche como muchas otras no nos importe el mañana...solo hacer el amor sin limitaciones, ni preocupaciones por lo demás.**

Así pues, Eriol se poso de tras de ella con su pene apuntando a la ardiente vagina que ya lo esperaba palpitante de excitación y lo suficientemente húmeda como para garantizarle un placer inigualable.

El muchacho se deslizo sin problemas por la vagina de su amante; de todas las veces que había entrado en ella, sin considerar las que hubiese entrado el miembro del esposo de Sakura, la cavidad de la chica ya estaba bastante trabajada.

Eso lo sabia por que la primera vez que la hizo suya, el recibidor de su miembro estaba algo estrecho, claro, si ella no tenía muchos meses de casada... era casi nuevecita. Ahora su pene entraba y salía sin dificultad alguna.

Hiragizawa mantenía su miembro ocupado con un ritmo constante de mete y saca del interior de Kinomoto, y sus manos de igual manera ocupadas, pero sosteniendo los sensibles senos de la mujer, los cuales saltaban al ritmo de las embestidas que el joven Eriol daba al cuerpo de su prisionera.

Las mejillas de Sakura estaban ardiendo en rojo por la excitación; algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y recorrían las mismas mejillas, solo por el placer que tenia que desahogar de alguna manera; además un delgado hilo de saliva se escapaba de su boca... es que realmente no podía reprimir las sensaciones que la recorrían.

Ambos habían logrado una sincronía en el movimiento de sus cuerpos, con algo de velocidad.

De pronto, Eriol se detuvo, sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas; apoyando sus manos en las caderas de la mujer, solo dio un último empujón al interior de Sakura llevando su pene hasta el limite y desbordando un torrente de semen en la chica, la cual enterró la cara en una almohada, sorprendida al saber que una vez más su amante la mataba de placer inigualable.

Hiragizawa se separo de ella y la lleno de besos por todo el cuerpo, deleitándose con el, sabiendo que a pesar de que volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, quizá eso tardaría algo de tiempo, todo dependía de que tanto lo necesitase la mujer.

Un sorpresivo y último beso en los labios de Sakura y un entrecortado "Te amo", finalizaron aquella velada de pecados y traiciones.

Las palabras del joven simplemente confundían más a Kinomoto, cada vez que le decía ese par de palabras lo hacia tan sinceramente que estaba cien por ciento convencida de que eran verdad, lo malo, es que esas palabras solo la ataban más a él.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Unos ojos esmeralda recién alumbran la oscuridad de la habitación, la dueña de estos yace desnuda al borde de la cama, sobre su cuerpo, un hombre, su amante, descansa con su cabeza sobre los senos que saboreo horas atrás; una delgada y solitaria sabana los cubre del frío de la madrugada, todas las demás cayeron al suelo por la loca noche.

Las cuatro más veinte... debía irse y rápido; su esposo regresaría ese mismo día y no quería que se enterase de nada.

Con cuidado, se desliza dejando el cuerpo cansado de su amante, solitario en la inmensidad del lecho; se viste y trata de despejarse antes de irse. Desvía su mirada hacia su condena... aquel hombre y esa cama; se sonroja y una triste mirada toma posesión de su rostro; gira su cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos y quita los seguros de la puerta uno a uno. La abre, se detiene... una débil voz la retiene...

**Sakura... en verdad te amo. **

Menciona entre sueños su compañero en la traición, la muchacha derrama lagrimas sin cesar; cierra la puerta, sale corriendo apresurada y comienza a minimizar el paso bajo el manto de la madrugada.

**También te amo, Eriol... pero no como a él. **

Dice para si la que traiciona la confianza de un esposo, quizá sin desearlo, pero haciéndolo a fin de cuentas.

Sigue caminando sin rumbo, después de lo que hizo esta noche no tiene el valor para mirar los ojos de su amante-esposo... al menos, aun le queda algo de vergüenza.

_Sin finalizar..._

* * *

Este fiction tendrá solo dos capítulos, que poquito no?. Si, pero es mejor a leer interminables secuelas de un solo fic, también eso fastidia. ((Aunque escribi un fic que es más o menos una precuela de este)).

Rosa muerto... me acabo de inventar ese color, ja, no solo le llamo así al rosa tenue .

Este fiction es un S/E/S.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por "Maeda Ai".  
Es material de **Fallen Angel**. Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:  
IVY y PRISS

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.  
POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**  
Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona...  
-- Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. --


	2. ¿Me amas, Sakura Lee?

**MIS 2 AMORES. **

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

_Capitulo 2:_ **_¿Me amas, Sakura Lee!._**

* * *

Una mujer recorre sin rumbo las calles de Tomoeda; hace unas horas unió su cuerpo al de un hombre que no era su marido, y a pesar de que no fue la primera vez, se siente mal, más que nada por que no se arrepiente de ello, es más, seguramente lo volvería a hacer. 

Sin embargo, esto no quería decir que ya no amara a su esposo. Eso jamás, ella lo adoraba, moriría por él, de hecho no había persona más importante en el mundo para ella que su marido, pero...

"¿Es posible amar a dos hombres a la vez?". Sakura acababa de descubrir que si podía suceder.

_Hoy, llegue a mi casa esperando encontrar a mi marido, pero aun no llega de su viaje; se fue a Hong Kong a visitar a su familia... __se supone que llegaría en unas horas._

Sakura pensaba para si, como tratando de grabarse bien que su esposo, aun era su esposo, y por tanto debía amarlo a él, y solo a él.

Comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, hasta quedarse solo con la piel pegada al cuerpo. Entró a la ducha con el agua helada, como un auto castigo, tratando de borrar el pecado que permanecía en su cuerpo, no lo logro... la traición ya la llevaba en el alma y el corazón.

Salió un poco más despejada pero igualmente desolada y decepcionada de si misma. Maldición, como puede hacerle esto a la persona que más ama?.

Con su piel empapada y cubierta solo por una toalla, salió del baño y se disponía a dormir un rato, después de todo, la noche anterior solo durmió poco más de una hora.

De pronto, alcanza a escuchar como se abre la puerta principal de la casa, también, una voz familiar y muy querida que la llama.

**Sakura, amor... estas aquí?. **

Grito su esposo mientras entraba y dejaba una maleta al lado de la puerta.

Kinomoto va donde su marido y este al verla se sonroja sobremanera; aun sigue siendo igual. Con calma, se acerca a su mujer, toma el rostro de la misma entre sus manos y la saluda con un beso relativamente corto y tranquilo en los labios.

**Acordamos que me esperarías en el aeropuerto. ¿Por qué no estuviste ahí?. **

**Es que no me sentía del todo bien, lo siento en verdad. **

Respondía mientras bajaba la mirada sintiéndose justamente culpable. No quería que la viera después de haber dormido con su amante; maldita cobardía... o era respeto?.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del muchacho, de alegría, felicidad, mil sensaciones buenas. La abrazo contra su pecho con fuerza, mojando su atuendo con el cuerpo húmedo de la mujer.

**Y, por qué estas tan feliz?. **

Pregunto confundida; el no haber ido a encontrarse con él en el aeropuerto no era razón de felicidad, al contrario, debería estar enfadado... pero no era así.

El joven tomó la cintura de Sakura y la elevo al aire, dando vueltas con ella por todo el recibidor, sonriendo de gran alegría y arrancándole varias sonrisas de autentica felicidad a su cónyuge.

**Shaoran, por qué tanta felicidad?. **

**Bueno, es probable que estés embarazada, no crees?. **

Dijo Lee, dejando que los pies de su esposa tocasen el suelo. Y ella, dejo de sonreír. La verdad es que le encantaría ser madre, eso claro, si el hijo era de Shaoran, pero si en determinado caso quedara embarazada de Eriol, las cosas se complicarían bastante.

Más sin embargo ese no era el caso, no estaba esperando un hijo solo se sentía mal moralmente... su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila.

**No, no creo que sea por eso. **

**Eso puede arreglarse, no crees?. **

Propuso Shaoran con una sonrisa picara y unos ojitos suplicantes, mientras le quitaba la pequeña toalla que a penas cubría el cuerpo de su esposa.

Al mirarlo, Sakura comprobaba lo diferentes que eran él y Eriol... Hiragizawa era más posesivo y dominante, mientras que el joven Lee es más tierno, complaciente y comprensivo.

**Amor, si no te molesta... prefiero dormir. **

**Molestarme, en lo absoluto. La verdad es que el vuelo me dejo algo cansado... pero no ****lograras escaparte de mi, ya jugaremos más tarde. **

Y mientras se ponían melosos, el la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta su habitación, ahí, con delicadeza y cuidado la acostó; se quito el saco de su traje y se acostó junto a ella permitiendo que el sueño los envolviera a ambos; dándose un tiempo de descanso y reflexión.

Ella, desnuda entre sus brazos, él, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y protegiéndola de todo lo que pudiese lastimarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había transcurrido ya una semana desde la llegada de Shaoran de su corto viaje. Por una u otra razón no había tenido tiempo de intimidad con Sakura, pero...

La muchacha recién entraba a su habitación, cuando se percato que su marido ya la esperaba allí. Ella puso cara de no entender que hacia su esposo a medio día en la cama, a lo que este le explicó:

**Recuerdas que te dije que jugaríamos después?... pues tengo infinitos deseos de jugar con tigo.**

Le dijo el joven con una cara de felicidad inigualable; era normal, había extrañado a su Sakura aunque solo hubiese estado fuera por unos días.

Sakura pensó que ya era justo y necesario que Shaoran estuviera con ella, así que sin más, la muchacha fue a su lado y se metió bajo las sabanas con él para comenzar con una tarde de verdadero amor expresado con quien debía ser expresado.

Comenzaron con varios besos... cortos, largos, apasionados, tranquilos, profundos, juguetones... en fin, había variedad en cada beso; todos eran diferentes, pero en algo eran iguales... todos estaban llenos de amor.

Shaoran deslizo sus manos hasta los senos de Sakura, sintiéndolos debajo de la tela. Hacia días que la deseaba y no había podido tenerla por razones que no entendía, pero ahora no se escaparía de él.

En unos segundos, el pecho de ambos estaba al aire; él guió sus labios hasta los pequeños senos de su esposa y comenzó a probarlos; besaba y mordisqueaba los pezones hasta que se pusieron duros, haciéndose más sensibles a sus caricias.

Mientras degustaba los pechos de Sakura, con sus manos, Shaoran recorrió el cuerpo de su amante-esposa haciéndola estremecer por el contacto, y suspirar de excitación.

El chico condujo sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Sakura, introduciendo su mano derecha bajo la falda y acariciando la intimidad de la chica por sobre la pantaleta; en tanto mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven, susurrándole mil y un palabras que Sakura apenas podía entender puesto que no lograba concentrarse de lleno en sus palabras, si no en sus caricias y besos.

Pronto, se despojaron de la poca ropa que aun llevaban puesta, quedando desnudos el uno ante el otro. Shaoran tomó la mano derecha de su cónyuge y la besó, subiendo con cada beso que le volvía a dar; recorrió su brazo haciéndole cosquillas con sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello... lo saboreo y por último unió sus labios a los de ella, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Sakura, buscando la de ella para que ambas comenzaran una comunicación propia, como un pequeño juego.

Lee se sentó a media cama e invito a Sakura a sentarse sobre él. Así, se hincó frente a su marido y tomando el pene erecto de este entre sus manos, lo fue guiando hasta su vagina, la cual estaba deseosa, lista para retener el instrumento de amor de Shaoran.

Sosteniéndose de los hombros del joven, Sakura hacia que el pene de Shaoran entrara despacio en su vagina. La lubricación de la misma era tal, que a pesar de hacer movimientos lentos, el pene de Lee entró con facilidad sin provocarle dolor alguno a la muchacha.

El placer en ambos comenzaba a ser un poco más fuerte; con esto la imagen de Eriol se hizo presente en la mente de Sakura.

Ella parecía desligarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y aterrarse ante la idea de que Hiragizawa sabía muy bien lo que ella hacia en ese momento; era obvio que no la dejaría disfrutarlo por completo.

**Sakura, te pasa algo?. **Preguntó Shaoran algo preocupado.

De pronto, su esposa había dejado de moverse y miraba a la distancia.

Ella solo sonrió y continuo moviéndose, tratando de que el miembro de su marido entrara hasta el limite en ella. Los jadeos aumentaron; el placer seguía creciendo y Sakura abrazaba frenéticamente la cabeza de Shaoran quien devoraba los senos de su mujer, sin llegar a saciarse.

Lee estaba desesperado, quería llegar al clímax de la relación y hasta ese momento había tenido la mayor paciencia posible... pero necesitaba sentir a su esposa.

Tomó las caderas de ella e impulsándose, le ensartó todo su miembro de golpe; Sakura gritó por los tremendos placer y dolor que esto le había provocado.

Unos segundos después, Lee se recostó sobre su esposa y comenzó un juego de mete y saca con la mayor velocidad que él podía alcanzar. Con cada embestida la jovencita sentía que moría y volvía a vivir con las salidas y entradas del pene de Shaoran, el cual a sí como salía inmediatamente volvía a entrar golpeando el útero de la muchacha.

El orgasmo estaba próximo a llegar; Sakura llevó sus manos hasta su entrepierna y con su dedo índice acarició consecutivamente su clítoris obteniendo un placer extra. También podía sentir los roces del miembro de Shaoran con sus dedos... maldición, adoraba sentirlo dentro suyo.

Pero nuevamente, Eriol aparece en su mente; la sacaba de quicio. Para que una mujer pueda disfrutar una relación sexual debe estar completamente enfocada en esta, y ver la imagen de Eriol cada vez que el placer aumentaba, la hacia recordar como traicionaba a su marido... ¿Cómo podía disfrutar del cuerpo de su esposo, si Eriol la torturaba a cada momento?.

Shaoran si hincó sobre la cama sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sakura sobre él, la elevó un poco... ahora tenía el control de la relación y el ritmo de los movimientos.

La excitación llegó a un punto insoportable en el que Lee tuvo que aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas. Su esposa lo sintió y aprisionó la cabeza de Shaoran entre sus brazos haciendo que sus senos tocasen una y otra vez la cara del muchacho, pues saltaban al ritmo de los "golpes" que el pene del joven chino daba al interior de su cuerpo.

Sakura no resistió más y permitió que un fuerte orgasmo poseyera su cuerpo; arqueó la espalda al no poder retener el placer que invadía su ser.

Para su desdicha, Hiragizawa volvía a su mente, esta vez con la frase _"Te amo, aunque le pertenezcas a él"_; la muchacha de ojos esmeralda lloró sin intentar reprimir las lagrimas. Su amante la estaba torturando sobremanera haciéndole recordar que no volvería a disfrutar plenamente del amor de Shaoran.

Y así, el placer extremo que en algún momento experimentó el cuerpo de la mujer, desapareció drásticamente, frustrándola por no poder obtener el placer deseado y necesitado. Su marido se percató del llanto de su amada; se preocupó, detuvo sus entradas al cuerpo de Sakura, y...

**¿Qué pasa, te he lastimado?. **

Ante la pregunta, Sakura se asustó; no podía dejar que él se preocupara por ella, ni siquiera lo merecía.

La mujer no dio respuesta a las dudas de su marido; unió sus labios a los de él y llenó por completo de besos el rostro del joven.

A pesar de que ella ya había alcanzado el orgasmo y lo perdió, sabiendo que esa noche no lo volvería a tener por culpa de su amante, estímulo a su Lee. El, apretó ojos y dientes tratando de retener el placer para que este durara un poco más... no pudo.

Sacó su pene del interior del cuerpo de Sakura y guió la cabeza de ella hasta la punta de su miembro para que degustase el sabor de su semen.

La muchacha bebia lo que podía de aquel liquido seminal, aunque también un poco de este escurría de su boca cayendo sin remedio sobre la cama.

Una vez que cesó la eyaculacion de Shaoran, Sakura lo besó en los labios, compartiendo con su esposo el semen que aun permanecía en su boca.

Para relajar al muchacho, acariciaba el pene ya flácido de su acompañante haciéndolo suspirar en más de una vez con la dulzura de sus caricias.

Por hoy habían terminado, quedaron recostados en la cama; Lee la abrazaba por detrás rodeando su cintura con un brazo, acariciando el cabello castaño como juego.

Mientras, Sakura no estaba solo cansada sino también frustrada, pues había entendido que la situación seguiría así... Eriol no la dejaría ser feliz con su marido... la querría solo para el.

El sueño la estaba venciendo y justo antes de quedarse dormida, escucho la voz de su querido Shaoran...

**Sakura... **

**Mmmmm, dime... **

**Me amas?... me amas como yo a ti?. **

**Tu que crees?. **

**Lo que crea no importa, solo quiero oírlo de ti. **

**Bueno, soy Sakura Lee. **

**¿Qué quieres decir?. **

**Que estoy casada con tigo y eso es por amor. **

Sakura ya no supo más, se rindió al sueño; su cuerpo y su mente necesitaban descansar bastante. Shaoran le susurró algo al oído y también se dispuso a dormir.

En sus sueños, Sakura meditaba varias cosas que debía hacer. Primero debía hablar seriamente con Eriol o jamás volvería a disfrutar en la cama con su marido; también debía dejar de tener relaciones con Hiragizawa, al menos hasta quedar embarazada de Shaoran... ella quería ser madre, pero compartir esa dicha con el hombre que debía ser: su esposo.

Y por último sus ideas peleaban entre si; una batalla entre saber a cual de esos dos hombres amaba de verdad; no podía amar a ambos al mismo tiempo, o si?.

Era una locura, seguramente solo estaba obsesionada con Eriol, eso era algo que aun no sabia... quizás, en realidad si los amaba a ambos; y si no era así, algo era seguro... ambos la amaban a ella y rivalizaban por su cariño, aunque uno de ellos... no lo supiera.

**Fin.**

* * *

Final, bueno creo que esto quedó muy inconcluso. Dejo esto al público, creen que deba hacer una continuación, o ya se dijo todo y ya no tendría caso?. Lo dejo a su criterio. 

No sé si en verdad sea posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo; en realidad yo afirmo que eso es imposible, ((es mi opinión, no digo que así sea)), pero es un tema interesante.

Bueno, ahora solo me queda agradecerle a todos los que leyeron esta historia, y adelantarles que publicare una "precuela" de esta historia, aunque solo sera un one-shot, espero les interese tanto como este fic.

Ahora si. . . . REVIEWS.

**Sakurainlove** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en especial por el que haces acerca de mi estilo al describir las situaciones, gracias. Siempre tuve ochos y siempre quise un diez TT, ejje, en verdad agradezco el interes que tienes por esta historia.

**Pandorayoukai** - Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que me dicen "heroina", muchas gracias. Acerca de lo de la imaginación, creeme que yo msima me sorprendo de las barbaridades que escribo, jeje, aunque ultimamente siento que estoy siendo muy repetitiva en mis historias, ojalá solo sean cosas mias.

**KiMi10** - HOLA... TT. Me pongo a llorar al saber que estas leyendo mis fics, Muchisimas gracias. Bueno, ahora si esta finalizado este fic, espero te haya gustado. Sé que las cosas se quedaron a "medias", pero esa era mi intensión desde un prioncipio, jajajaja -risa diabolica- jajajajajaja. Sin embargo tengo por ahi una especie de continuación, o debre decir precuela?. Un solo capitulo, pero espero que sea de tu agrado, si es que no lo has leido. Acerca de la historia que querias hacer de Shaman King. . . HAZLA, es una petición, un ruego, una suplica. La idea me parece perfecta, fuerte, casi necesaria. Me encatanria robarte esa idea y hacer el fic yo, pero la verdad es que los fics me gustan más cuando son de otros autores, que mios. Es que los mios ya sé en que va a cabar todo y no es lo mismo TT. POR FAVOR. . . . AHHHHH, pasando a otras cosas, agradezco infinitamente el layout que hiciste para mi web y solo queria decirte que ya estoy preparando todo para estrenarlo en la proxima actualización. Se ve hermoso y es gracias a ti. TE ADORO.

**Lady Fiorella** - Gracias por tu review. En verdad te quedaste sin palabras?. Entonces supongo que sentiste la historia lago fuerte. La verdad hace poco lo estaba leyendo otra vez, y si la senti fuerte, creo que en aquel entonces teniamuchas cosas que desahogar jeje. Espero que este nuevo y ultimo capuitulo también te haya gustado, aunque fue un poco frustrante.

**SoN-91** - Agradezco tus comentarios. Como vez, el segundo capitulo fue también el último, pero hay una especie de precuela de esta historia. Pronto la publicare y espero te guste. Ahora, que si te interesan mis demás fics, tengo un menu que pienso extender, jeje, ojala te animes a leer alguna de mis otras historias me, gustaria saber que opinas. De nuevo gracias.

**Grety kinomoto** - Gracias, gracias, eso del don como que me infló la autoestima, jeje. Me hace sentir bien el que me tengas entre tus autoras favoritas, no sé, como que son esos comentarios los que me hacen seguir escribiendo fics después de todos estos años. Porque me aburro a veces, bueno. Ojalá este ultimo capitulo te haya gustado, espero también que la precuela "la mitad de ti", te guste igual, y si tienes un chance de leer mis demás historias, en especial las de Shaman King, me harás felic TT. GRACIAS.

**Priss** - Es verdad, tiene mucho que escribi este fic, de hecho tiene años en mi pagina. Y hasta ahora lo vuleves a leer, que mala TT. También creo que es uno de los más fuertes que he escrito y no solo por el tema del incesto, la narracion en si no tiene nada de sutileza, jeje. Bueno, oajlá me dejes reviews en mis demás historias porque si las voy a publicar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.

4. No presto mis fanfictions.


End file.
